Just the Stars
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: Leia's just waiting.  When Han comes to the cockpit of the "Falcon" too, she finds out some things about him.


The sky was a black drop for the universe, stars illuminating it. Leia gazed at them through the windshield, silent. Soft footsteps came up from behind her. "What are you doing awake?"

She turned around to face Han's expressionless face. "Nothing," she murmured, turning back to the stars. Han sat down in the seat beside her. They sat in silence, Han staring at her. When Leia noticed this, she asked, "What?"

He adjusted the way he was sitting. "Nothing," he said, looking out at the stars.

Leia wouldn't take that as an answer. "What is it?" she said, almost smiling.

Han felt the same way. He smiled and looked back over at her. "Nothing, I told you."

She rolled her eyes and looked through the windshield again. "I don't believe you," she sighed.

He glanced back over at her. "What's not to believe?" he asked, almost defensively.

Leia slowly turned her attention to Han. "Hmmm?"

"What's not to believe?" he asked again, rotating his whole body towards her.

Smiling, Leia glanced down at her legs. "I don't believe that nothing's wrong," she admitted, her smile fading as she lifted her head again. "You… don't _act _like everything's right."

Han lifted his hand to his chest in false alarm. "What? No, no, _everything's _all right."

"Han, no," she said defiantly. There was a pause; Leia was staring at the stars again, Han taking his turn glancing at the ground.

"Nothing's wrong," he said softly. "I was just coming up here to just… come up here, I guess." He hesitated. "Then I saw you, and I wondered why you were here. So, technically, now _you _have to tell me why you're here."

Leia sighed. He had won. She stared at the amused glint in his eyes, a small smirk forming on his face.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And why is that?" Han asked gently.

"Just one of those nights, I assume. And why are you up?"

"Have you ever seen me sleep?"

"A couple of times," Leia teased.

Han smiled. "Smart aleck."

She grinned, pulling her long, brown hair behind one ear. Han was watching her with a compassionate look. He yearned to do something for her, but he didn't know what.

"So, you like looking at the stars?"

Leia didn't move. "I suppose so."

"They're enchanting things, aren't they?" Han said.

Leia glanced up at him in surprise. "I didn't know you thought that."

Han looked at her sheepishly. "I have nothing to do every so often."

She snorted. "A man like you with nothing to do?"

"Well, when you own Jabba the Hutt…."

Silence filled the cockpit again. Leia ran her fingers through her hair. This conversation was either going to end soon or get very awkward, she thought.

"What's it like to be a royal?" Han asked hesitantly.

Leia looked over at him and shrugged, bringing her leg from the chair to the floor. "Busy, I suppose you can say. Sort of a rush. And being a smuggler?" She raised her eyebrows at her question. Han gave a bitter grin.

"Always on the run. Do one wrong thing, and you have a price on your head." He sighed, laid back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

Leia thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not to ask him another question. "What… what are you like underneath?"

Han didn't move, and Leia wondered if he actually fell asleep. "Nobody sees it," he finally said.

Leia jumped at his sudden reply. Her heart was beating quickly. Not because he scared her, but because he actually admitted something for once.

"Why not?"

Han didn't answer once again; he simply laid motionless. "I'm not sure if I could tell you that."

"Please do," she pleaded.

Underneath his stubbornness, Han's heart melted. "I've had a hard past, alright? Opening up makes you weak. And if the person you opened up to turns on you, well then, your crushed. It cuts you out of the loop of things." His eyes were wide now, locked on Leia's.

"I've never heard you speak like this," Leia said.

"Don't expect it again," he said, moving his eyes away.

Leia stood up and walked over to him. Kissing his forehead, she breathed, "I think I just saw the real Han."

Han scowled. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Leia smiled. "I'm a traitor, aren't I?" Their faces were about an inch apart.

"A scoundrel," Han teased.

"Then what are you?"

Han smirked. "A scoundrel."

"I happen to like nice men."

"I am a nice man," he whispered, then pulled her in his arms. Her lips met his quickly, and they engaged in a passionate kissing session. He held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her back. Leia's hands moved from his neck to his hair, her fingers combing through it and messing it up slowly.

Han, deep down inside, knew he shouldn't do this; it would only lead to heartbreak. But at the same time, he _had _too, or he would curse himself if he lost Leia. After what seemed like hours, a male voice came from behind them.

"I have the readings for the—oh, am I intruding on something."

Leia lifted her head up. "Oh, no 3PO. I was just leaving," she told him, getting off Han's lap. She glanced back at Han. "We'll discuss this later."

C-3PO followed her out the door. Han didn't move for a couple of seconds, finally slamming his fists on the dashboard. "Damn that droid. I kill him if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
